


Hidden Tears

by PanProblemos



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abused Midoriya Izuku, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanProblemos/pseuds/PanProblemos
Summary: Shouto Todoroki found himself with a beautiful girlfriend, popular friends and a semi-happy life... so when it all comes tumbling down, he projects his anger on a certain green-haired boy.--OR--Shouto Todoroki bullies Izuku Midoriya, only to find out that the two are rather similar.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hidden Tears

**Author's Note:**

> TW: In this chapter, the following themes may be mentioned; depression, anorexia, abuse, death, explicit language and bullying.

Shouto Todoroki, the school's head football player was one of the biggest bullies the U.A had ever been forced to deal with. He came from a very cold home, where he would often get abused or merely neglected by everyone. A lot of adults and even some of his friends had tried to get him into therapy, but the idea didn't sit right with Shouto. He didn't want to end up like his mother, sent away to some mental institute where no one comes to visit you. So, instead of talking to someone, he lashed out on people, acting quite like his father. 

"What do you mean, you're breaking up with me?!" Shouto hissed, eyes coated with anger. Momo Yaoyorozu, his _former_ girlfriend, backed away slowly. She and Shouto had grown up with one another so she was rather accustomed to his anger, though, at that moment, she couldn't help but feel a little scared. She was one of the rich girls, though she was one of the nicest people you could possibly meet. She never really understood why she fell in love with Shouto, but she hoped the two of them would be able to remain civil as she continued on with her life and moved on.  
"L-Look Shouto. We had such a wonderful time together. You were... uh- sweet, and very _very_ affectionate, but the feelings they just- they aren't there anymore. It's nothing personal, I promise. Right now is just not the time for me to be dating someone. I'm sorry!"

Her face and tone of voice showed just how sorry she was, but Shouto wasn't buying it. He knew something about Momo that Momo herself didn't even know.  
"It's the purple music freak, isn't it? You're breaking up with me for that?!" His voice boomed through the crowded halls as he slammed his fist into the metal green lockers. Everyone turned to stare at them, most of them worried for poor Momo.  
"Them, Shouto. Them, not that. And, n-no. I'm straight!" Despite her words, her eyes told a different story. They lingered around the halls before finally falling on Kyouka Jirou. Kyouka was what people would describe as; emo or just weird. Everyone would look at their style and their hair and naturally judge them. No one knew too much about Kyouka, only the people they were close to did.  
"I don't give a fuck! Fine, we're over, happy? You'll regret this though. You'll miss me," Shouto's half and half and hair fell over his eyes, partially covering the huge scar. He hit the green lockers once more before pushing himself away and pushing through people.

Shouto needed to release his anger. He needed to get it out of his system before he went to class. Usually, he would just pick on anyone who was below him on the social scale, but he was so mad that he was only searching for a certain, fragile male. 

"Uraraka-San, classes don't start for a while yet, you do know that, correct?"  
"Yes, Midoriya-Kun. I just want the best seat so I can cheat off of Iida-Kun's test paper!" Ochako Uraraka let out a giggle, her brown hair swaying slightly with every step she took. She looked over at her best friend and smiled at him, "You know Midoriya-Kun, you don't have to join me. I think I saw Asui and Iida-Kun over by Asui's locker before."  
"Oh, well okay then! Buuut, remember the deal? I don't tell Iida-Kun you plan to cheat off of him, and you finally ask Asui out," Izuku Midoriya, a boy with a bright smile that hides his secrets. His voice always had the same cheerful tone, and he always seemed to have a skip in his step.  
"Fine, but only if I pass!" Ochako waved at him before entering the classroom, leaving Izuku to turn around and stare at the endless flow of students. 

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see." 

_That voice._

Izuku turned around slowly, his whole body tense. He hated hearing that voice almost as much as he hated hearing his father's voice.  
"T-Todoroki, h-how are you?"  
"Well, freak I'm not doing too good. That bitch broke up with me and now I have all this anger. Now, we all know what someone must do when they're angry, right?" Shouto's eyes glared into Izuku's bright green ones. He gulped and visibly paled.  
"T-talk it out?"  
"Funny," Shouto pushed Izuku back, causing the smaller male to tumble to the ground with a loud thud. From inside the classroom, Ochako heard the thud and instantly stood up.  
"Y-you don't have to hurt me!" Izuku scrambled back, his back eventually hitting the brick wall.  
"Oh, I know," with no mercy audible in his voice, Shouto raised his fist, prepared to punch Izuku as hard as he possibly could. Just as his fist was about to make contact with Izuku's bruised body, Ochako pushed Shouto away.  
"Leave him alone!" She rolled her eyes, knowing Shouto wouldn't touch her. Shouto would make threats, but would never _ever_ hit a girl. She helped Izuku up and walked his shaking figure into the classroom, not even bothering to look back at the fuming male they left behind.

"Midoriya-Kun, you've got to stick up to him! He's a bully!" She sat down on a desk, resting her feet on the seat planted right in front of it. Everyone was aware of how bad Shouto was towards Izuku, though no one could do anything. Shouto wasn't afraid to hit someone of the same sex, and it was impossible for any of the girls to stay by Izuku's side all the time.  
"I know... I just- I can't."  
"Why can't you? It's as simple as fighting back. Hey, maybe Asui can give you fighting lessons!! She's really good at combats and stuff like that!" Ochako beamed at him, attempting to brighten his mood. It was only after Izuku finally cracked a smile that she started to ramble on about her new job and how attractive Asui was.


End file.
